


Home

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena's thoughts after being de-bronzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.

Weeks had passed since she was de-bronzed, and in that time nothing made sense to her anymore. The basics of the world she understood, after all human nature never really changes, but it was the simplest of things such as mobile phones and cars and being able to travel to the other side of the world in a _day_ that confused her the most.

She understood the technology (she built a _time machine_ for goodness sake!). It was the fact that people took for granted the marvellous wonders they used every day, while she longed for her time (the horse and buggy days).

The nights were the hardest in this bright (dark) new world. Nothing was the same; nothing helped her feel at home and nothing helped her feel like she was part of this time. (She would not think about curly hair and green eyes.) All around her, she found new and amazing (scary) ways that further emphasised how much she was not _home_.

Back in London, stargazing was her favourite pass time when she couldn’t sleep. The stars were the only constant thing in her life and she knew she could rely on them to stay the same. She needed something to rely on in her life and she couldn’t trust people to do that (not since Christina, not anymore). Now, even the stars have changed in her absence.

Helena could not even look to the vastness that is the sky without being reminded she wasn’t home anymore.


End file.
